Baby Dragon
by FlameDragonHime
Summary: Lucy can never have a normal day with FairyTail but today's a little different. There isn't a dark Guild after them or a weird contest. There's no up-coming festival or crazy mission. No. This time, her best friend Natsu, is a child. . . . Wait-WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hey guys! Welcome to Baby Dragon, my latest story. I know, I get a lot of stories I just started but I can't help it! This is a fluffy Nalu story. Hope it's to your standards. Enjoy.**

Lucy sighed as she walked towards the guild. She hardly got any sleep because she had stayed up late trying to write more of her story. It's starting to get more into the battle scenes but her mind was empty. 'Damn writers block!' She groaned.

Lucy froze when she realised something. She had no food! Natsu would nag her like crazy if there was nothing in her fridge. Honestly! That guy lived in her house more then his own. Not to mention his annoying, fish living, blue cat. She still had to punish Happy for leaving fish bones in her bedroom.

Signing, she turned right and began heading towards her local convenient store. Replying to a 'hello' from the woman at the till, she went down the isles to search for food. The blonde beauty hummed to a familiar song playing in he background as she placed food after food into her trolley.

Chocolates; check.

Crisps; check.

Bread; check.

10kg of meat; check (the fire mage really didn't know when to stop).

5 fishes; check (for the irritating yet cute cat) check.

Butter; check.

Cucumber; check.

Lettuce; check.

Tomatoes; check.

Carrots; check.

Broccoli; check.

Spread; check.

Jelly; check.

Flour; check.

Sugar; check.

And it went on and on and on...Oh god. How was she going to pay her rent? Looks like she'll have to go on a job. Stopping in a row at the till, her mind wondered back to her story. Should Romis proceed into battle and search for Andromeda? But that might cause anger as the kingdom wouldn't understand why they were fighting in the first place. Especially if something really bad happens as a result. Maybe he should wait for the demons to enter their land then strike? Yeah. Then it would be an obvious reason to fight back. They maybe **\- (A\N: I'm planning on turning this into an actual story! 'The Demons Of Jigoku')**

"Excuse me miss?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. The misty look in her eyes vanished as her head snapped towards the brown haired woman at the till. Lucy then realised she was waiting for her to give her the food to scan. Blushing and muttering an apology, the teenager proceeded to pass food after another.

Mentally lecturing herself on her stupidity, she rushed home so she could put her food away then go to her guild. The bags were heavy and she had so many! 'Goodbye jewels I worked so hard to get.' She wiped the animated tears as she frustratedly stopped her foot down. "Owwie!" She moaned as she entered her house and went towards her kitchen.

The Stellar Mage signed when everything was in the right place. Now she could go to the guild.

Leaving the house yet again, she travelled towards the place she called a real home. A smile pushed on her loos when she spotted it. Wait. Was that fire? And can she hear shouting? Carefully, the blonde pushed the guild door open. 'Oh my god." The usually chaos was, well, chaotic! Chairs were smashed and walks had scratch marks. Lucy's brown eyes landed on the large huddle of all her guild seemed to be peering at whatever was causing the fire. A heart wrenching sob came from their direction.

"Leave me alone! I don't know you!" That sounded awfully like...

"Natsu. Please calm down. We're your friends remember?"

"I don't know you scary people!"lucy pushed her way through the crowd, a frantic feeling in her chest. When she got to the middle, she froze.

There she saw was a adorable 8 year old child. With spiky pink hair. Slightly tanned skin. Very baggy black clothes. And a black and white scales scarf.

"Natsu..."

 **A\N: I know this short but it was more of a introduction. Only meant to go to the part when she sees him as a child. The whole shopping spree was just to prolong it and make the chapter longer.**

 _ **~Let the Fires in our Hearts Burn~**_

 _ **~FlameDragonHime~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Here's chapter two minna! Hope you like it! :)** **I decided I'd try to carry this on but please remember the gaps** **between chapter swill be uneven and probably annoying. If you want a more regular update then I advise you to go to my Wattpad account and reading there. I have chapter 3 up over there and loads of other stories too. I am still called FlameDragonHime.**

 **Disclaimer: Warning. Crying Natsu T.T**

Natsu didn't know what as happening. The last thing he remembered was Igneel disappearing then he was standing in this strange place with very scary people. Especially that red haired women. _'She is so scary! Who are these people? Why are they all around me? They're acting like they know me.'_

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he screamed at the top of his little lungs. They were getting closer and fear filled his tiny figure.

"Natsu you IDIOT! Why'd you read that spell out load?! What happened to you?" the armored female questioned as she began to shake the child harshly in desperation. She froze when she saw big, fat tears fell from his large chibi eyes. _'Shit.'_ The guild members instantly started to fret over the child version of their destructive fire dragon slayer. However, that seemed to scare and anger him even more from the closeness. They jumped back when he instantly was covered in his blazing flames. Tears still rolling down his face he started sending fire at different guild members. Natsu ended up burning some tables and flung some chairs over to the other side of the room. His arms covered his eyes as more tears fell.

He froze when he felt someone getting closer to him and began raising another fist of fire. Then, he inhaled the sweet scent coming from, what he guessed, was a female. It was the scent of vanilla and strawberries. It calmed the raging fire in his stomach.

"N-Natsu..." His tear filled eyes looked up at the person who owned the angelic voice and his breath stuck. She was beautiful. Her golden hair tumbled gracefully over her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Large, chocolate brown eyes were wide in wonder, surprise and worry. She wore a simple pink, summer dress that hugged her curved graciously without exposing too much. _Is she an angel? I think she is._ He was so transfixed, he hadn't noticed his tears run dry and that the fire engulfing his body had extinguished.

"Are you an angel?" The question tumbled out of his mouth before he could even realize. The _angel's_ cheeks tinted pink as gasps filled the air and an embarrassed giggle escapes her lips. It was a musical tinkle in his ears.

"I'm no angel Natsu. But I'm glad you think so." _So she knows my name too_. The tranquility in his heart disappeared the moment he saw the other people get closer. The blonde flinched at the sudden emotion in his eyes and she felt a painful stab in her heart.

Not knowing what he was doing, the pink haired child held his arms out to Lucy in a helpless way. He watched her as her eyes widened in shock before love and determination filled them. Without a moments notice, she scooped her best friend into her arms and held him tight against her.

She felt something in her chest move with the small child in her arms. Her heart clenched when she felt warm liquid drop into her shoulder. Lucy really didn't want him to cry. He was too precious like this. Too vulnerable.

Rubbing her hand on his back, she turned around. Ignoring the other guild members she made her way towards the exit. She froze when the guild master appeared in front of her.

"Lucy. I know this is a difficult thing to get your head around but we need to keep Natsu here. We need a way to reverse to spell the dimwit put on himself."

"Keep him here master? Here, when he's so scared he started crying?! Here, when he started attacking everything in sight in fear?! I seriously doubt that's a good idea at all master. You won't get anything done." She replied confidentially and a slight hiss in her voice emerged. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Natsu even if that meant she had to keep him away from their guildmates. It created an unexpected sense of protectiveness she had never felt before.

Looking surprised for a moment, Makarov replied."Ah yes. You do have a valid point there Lucy." he sighed warily. "I'll let you look after him for now as it seems your the only one he likes."

The blonde couldn't ignore the tingly feeling in her chest at Natsu _liking_ her. Nodding her head, she pushed open the guild doors and started heading home.

"Do you think she'll be ok with him Master?" the white-haired barmaid questioned carefully.

"She'll be fine. Out of all my children here, I think she'll be the best to take care of him."

"Of course...maybe I'll see some fluffy Nalu!" **(-.-)**

...

The stellar mage placed the sleeping child on her sofa and covered him in a single blanket. He had fallen asleep while they were returning to her apartment. Crouching down, she couldn't help but smile softly at him. He was so cute and tiny that it made her heart swoon. His pink hair was messy and it fell over his shut eye lids. A soft hand reached out and ran through his rose hair. _It's so soft!_ She hadn't expected that. His skin was soft too.

Humming lightly to herself, she stood up and decided she should make some lunch. If he was the same as older Natsu when it came to food, he'd be jumping up from the smell of it. _Silly dragon. Hmm, bacon and eggs? sounds good._

 _..._

Natsu twinkled his nose lightly as a delicious aroma entered his nostrils. Yawning, he snapped his eyes open. _When did Igneel learn to cook?_ Sitting up, confusion filled him. _Huh? Where am I? Who's in there? Was I abducted?_ Then, everything sunk in.

That pretty lady took him away from the scary people and he fell asleep in her arms. What was her name again? A light blush brushed against his cheeks when he remembered being in her gentle embrace. He had never been held like that before. It was soft, warm and made him feel safe. Igneel was a dragon, so he couldn't do that and he was all Natsu had ever had. Pain turned in his heart as he remembered his foster father but he snapped out of it when he remembered food.

Jumping of the sofa, he slowly trotted towards the source of the smell. The angel from before was placing plates of delicious food down on a table with chairs. He inhaled the scent, drawing the blondes attention.

"Natsu! Your awake. I was just about to get you up." she gave him a smile that made him blush. "Come on and sit down."she indicated to a chair. He waddled over and tried to get up but it was too high. Pouting in annoyance at the new obstacle he glared at the chair.

"Here." The fire mage felt hands under his armpits lift him up and place him on the chair.

"Thanks." he mumbled in embarrassment.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he started to chow down all his food. Lucy had purposely put more in for him as she knew about his monstrous appetite. Chucking lightly to herself, she grabbed her cutlery and began to eat as well. A comfortable silence engulfed them as they ate. About ten minutes later, the celestial mage picked up the plates and put them in the sink.

She slowly turned to him and a slight nervous feeling started in him.

"Natsu. Do you remember what happened to you at all?" She questioned, her voice had become serious. The eight year old gulped.

"I-I don't know what happened to me but...all I remember was being with Igneel then I was suddenly here!" His voice broke at the end and tears pricked at his pained eyes. Lucy instantly rushed over to him. Crouching down, she placed a gentle yet firm hand on top of he little head.

"Shhh. It's OK Natsu. I promise I'll look after you. Why don't you tell me about Igneel? Maybe we could find him?" She made sure she didn't sound pushy and she knew how about his foster father was to him.

Tell her about him. But he was a dragon. She surely wouldn't believe him and won't help him look for Igneel. He could at least try.

"Um Igneel is-is...well. He's a-IGNEEL-IS-A-FIRE-BREATHING-DRAGON!" He quickly spat out in nervousness.

"Did you say he was a fire breathing dragon?"

The pink head gulped and nodded stiffly. "I can get why you d-

"That's cool. So your a dragon slayer then?" she questioned, pretending she didn't know. His eyes widened is surprise and something else she couldn't figure out.

"Y-Yes...how do you know that and you believe me?" she smiled knowingly at him.

"Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that, well, people don't usually believe that my dad's a dragon." he replied honestly.

"That's because they're weird people with no imagination and don't believe in something they haven't seen before." she replied with a small smile."Besides, your not the only dragon slayer i know." Tears pricked at his eyes as he flung himself at the teenage blonde girl. Blinking in surprise, she looked down at the little bundle of pink hair. Placing a soft, hesitant kiss on the crown of his head, she wrapped her arms around his small figure.

Still hugging her, Natsu asked "What's your name miss?" "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla." she replied quietly, enjoying the embrace more then she should of. She always loved it when Natsu held her but it made her heart flutter in a different way when she held him in this state.

"Luigi?" her eyebrow twitched. Some things never change.

"Lucy."

"Lushi?...I prefer Luce." he muttered in response. Lucy couldn't stop the smile that broke across her angelic face. _Luce huh?_ Humming her liking for the nickname, she suddenly realized something.

"Natsu, do you wanna get some new clothes?"

 **A\N: That's all for now guys. Sorry for the long update. Bye minna!**

 **~Let the Fires in our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey my flames! How are you guys? Its been some time ne? I hope i can make it up to you all who have been waiting patiently for me. You seriously don't know how much it means to me! Love ya all! 3 Here's chapter three of Baby Dragon: Shopping Gone Wild! Enjoy minna!**

 **Nandemonai = nothing**

.

.

.

.

"Don't worry Natsu. We won't be out for too long, then we will come back." she reassured the small pouting child.

"But i don't wanna!" he protested, loudly.

"Nat-"

"What if those scary people are out there?! What if more scary people are out there?! I don't want to see them!"His lips shock lightly as he remembered what had occurred earlier on that day at the strange place.

"Natsu."He looked up at the girl who was smiling softly down at him. "Listen. They weren't trying to be scary or anything like that. They were confused and worried for you. They just panicked and accidentally freaked you out. It wasn't on purpose." Her words were so warm and comforting that the fear from before disappeared and he was left with a gentle warmth in his little chest.

"Really Lushi?"

"Really."

And with that, he placed his small hand into her larger yet smooth one as the door opened with a push of her hand.

.

.

.

.

Natsu was in awe. He had never seen so many people in one place before. It was shocking and slightly intimidating so he clutched onto the blondes hand tightly. She simply smiled in a way that gave him courage before she pulled him through the busy streets.

"Miss Lucy! We have some new fish in stock! For the hungry cat!"

"We have some lovely silks Lucy-sama!"

"Some fresh fruits here! Won't you buy some to keep your beautiful skin perfect!"

"These scents are divine! A splendid gift for loved ones!"

Lucy politely waved them off with a smile and made her way to the main supermarket.

"Are you famous Lushi?" The stellar mage looked down in surprise.

"What was that?"

"They all knew you and wanted you to buy their stuff. Are you famous or something?" The pink head honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was. She was very pretty and nice and probably strong too. Wait, was she a mage?

"Well. Ha. I guess i kinda am. It's because of my guild and team."

"Guild?"

"Mmmm" she replied as she looked through the children's clothes section. "Tell me if there's anything you like and yes, guilds. There family like places were mages join up to go on missions and help people on jobs. I happen to be in the number one guild in all of Fiore. FairyTail."

His dark eyes light up like the fire that lived within him. "That's so cool-and that's nice. So your a mage then?"

"That would be great with...and yep. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. That means i can summon spirits from the stars to help me in battle and everyday things."

"WOW! You must be _really_ strong then!" he gushed as she shuffled the hanging clothes

"I guess, but my partner and team mates are much stronger then me."

He frowned. "How? And you have a partner?" _Whoops. Shouldn't of let the partner thing slip out._

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. Are these fine?" In her hands was a black t-shirt with a red dragon, a red hoodie, dark blue shorts and some sneakers. After he nodded his approval, they made their way to the till.

"Miss Lucy!" the old man blinked down at the small boy. "I never knew you and Salamander were like that?! I'm surprised he knew what to do!"

A dark blush raced across Lucy's face and the said boy looked up in confusion. He thought Natsu was her _son_. Her and _Natsu's_ son! Holy Mavis!

"It's not like that!" Her arms went in the air. "Some spell work and poof! Tiny!"

She tried to explain without saying too much in front of the tiny dragon slayer. The man nodded in understanding and muttered something like 'Magic. What can't it do?' Sighing, she was oblivious to the look the rose head boy was giving her.

"Lushi?" his voice laced with confusion.

"Nandemonai Natsu. Nandemonai."

"OK." He didn't believe her. Who was Salamander?! A strange heavy feeling stirred in his chest. Whoever he was, Natsu decided he didn't like him. Lucy was only his and no _Salamander_ would take her! That's a promise!

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: That's that. Natsu's jealous of himself! KAWAII! I know it's kinda short but i didn't have a lot of time. Was it decent? Cute? Made you chuckle? Hope so. I was determined to right this and publish it today. Please stay tuned and check out my other stories. I'll really appreciate it minna! See you all later!**

 **~Let the Fires in our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey my flames! You guys are too much! Saying such nice things to me about this fic. I'm so thrilled so many people like it! Hugs for all! I seriously love you guys. Thank you for sticking with Baby Dragon despite the odd updates. In case your wondering, it's the next day so it's only been a day in the story. And I'm on chapter 4! Oh, there's a poll at the end so please check it out.

Kiss. Kiss!

Lucy could feel her favourite dragon child stiffen in her hand as she walked closer towards the guild. He had pulled the red hoodie over his head almost in a protective manner yet the dragon was still standing proud on his chest. His trademark scarf was much bigger and half of his small face was buried inside the soft fabric. His dark emerald eyes darted in all directions.

"You ok, Natsu? You seem really nervous and jumpy." Lucy frowned.

His little rose head lifted up, he paused for a second. "I'm all fired up Luce! Don't worry bout me." And with those encouraging words, he gave her a huge, warm and very Natsu-like smile that made her face soften in adoration. Even when he was in a confusing situation and was in a young and vulnerable state, the fire wielder always had the ability to make people smile. Especially her, she had noticed.

"In that case," she looked up," we're here Natsu."

Natsu's head whipped around to stare at the large and colourful engraved words. _FairyTail_. Despite the foreign name, he couldn't help but feel pulled slightly towards it. There was a strange warmth coming from there that he could not understand and it confused him dearly. It was almost as if, it had been a part of something ever so important to him...

Nah! _I'm probably still cheepy (A/N: sleepy). Or Lushi's_ _awesome food is making me daydream._

"Ready to go in?" She questioned, giving him a sweet smile. All his worries seem to fade. Granted, not completely, but he didn't feel very uncomfortable anymore. He couldn't understand why that was but the little pyro was pleased anyway.

With a small nod yes, the wooded doors were pushed open.

.

.

The first thing that hit him was the noise. _Extremely_ loud noise. Natsu had to (sadly) remove his hand from Lucy's so he could whip his hands up to his sensitive little ears! (A/N: I think im'ma use 'little' a lot in this story! XD) People were laughing, drinking and breaking things left, right and centre. Natsu couldn't recall hearing such loud sound. Ok. Igneel's snores were pretty loud too but his farts-! He shook his head. Let's not go there. (A/N: Gomen Iggy!) Also, there was a very strong scent in the air that seemed to be coming from the mugs they were drinking from. A wind-swept and also slightly sweaty smell too lingered on the air.

As the two newcomers made their way through the bussing groups of mages, eyes began to turn towards them and voices lowered down until only small whispers could be heard.

Natsu fidgeted in slight discomfort at the sudden change of character at their appearance and Lucy only frowned and shook her head. _Really?!_ She mentally screamed at them all for acting so weird and suspicious.

"Is Master here Mira?" The summoner asked as they approached a stunning snow haired barmaid. Natsu blinked up at her, admitting to himself that she was very pretty but not as pretty as his Luce. (A/N: I really _can't_ help myself!)

"Ah, Lucy! How nice to see you. And yes, Master is in his office." The take-over Mage beamed. "And how nice to see you, Natsu"

The said boy mumbled unrecognisable sounds and stared at the ground. Mira simply smiled down at the reduced image of Salamander.

"Good, good." Lucy hummed," Do you mind looking after Natsu for a few minutes while I talk to Master about a few things?"

At this request, two things happened. Mira's eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands in excitement. Natsu had a completely different reaction. His head shot up, shock and fear etched onto his faces

"What?! No Lucy! I don't want you to leave me! Don't go!" He protested, feed banging on the ground in his obvious frustration and urge to express how he really didn't like the idea. His brows were furrowed and his lips were shaking.

Lucy, not expecting such a fierce reaction, blinked before going down to his level. She parted his head lightly in a way of soothing the dragon slayer down.

"Don't worry. Mira is such a sweet thing and won't hurt a fly. (A/N:*coughs*) You will be completely fine with her. No one here will even think about hurting you. Besides, I'll only be a few minutes, give or take. Ten max."

His small canines brushed against his lips." Are-are you sure Lushi? I won't get..damaged?" The blonde celestial Mage had a sneaky suspicion that the broken objects around then we're key to why he was probably questioning his safety in the guild.

"I promise dragon boy. Would I lie to you?" The unhesitant shake of his head and pink of his flushed cheeks sent her heart swooning. _Natsu~ How are you so adorable?!_

Picking his up from under his armpits, like when they ate dinner the night before, she placed him on a bar stool in front of the take-over Mage. After telling him to stay them until she returned, she turned on her heel and entered a separate room.

A room he was not in.

Where she could not see him.

Or hear his scream.

The 8 year old shook his head to rid himself of the terrible thoughts. His current guardian had told him the people here would not hurt him at all. Natsu would believe her.

A soft hum broke him away from his mental reassurance and brought him straight to the platinum model standing close to him. He shuffled as much as he could without falling out of the wooden stool he was occupying at the time.

"I'm MiraJane but everyone in the guild usually just calls me Mira." She introduced sweetly. "So lovely to meet you properly. I'm dreadfully sorry for the scare we all caused you yesterday. Believe me when I say it most definitely was not intentional at all. We were just surprised by everything.

Feeling less frightened as before, he grinned lightly. "It's ok. M'fine. Luce explained that all to me already so..."

Mira smiled before a twinkle appeared in her eyes. (A/N: everyone stand back!) "You know," she started slowly," your not the only person I know that calls her Luce."

"I'm not?!" He shot, voice fillet with obvious anger and jealousy

Pleased with his reaction, she continued." Yep. _Salamander_ also calls her that."The look on his face was almost too much to handle.

"Salamander."he hissed. What was so special about him?

As if sending his thoughts, the one titled as the demon match-maker snickered silently." Well, they _are_ best friends. Teams mates and partners. He basically lives in her apartment as sleeps there. Sometimes, in the _same bed_. People bet on when they think they're gonna start dating. They even have a ship-couple name. Nalu.

Maybe she was getting too over excited but the way his face darkened and steam was practically coming from his ears, how could she had stopped. _Even like this, he still gravitates towards Lucy._

"B-but! I haven't seen him at her place!" He countered. However, the simple words, 'he's one a solo mission' dampens his mood yet again.

Just before she could add more butter to the bread, Lucy returned to them.

"Hey! You alright?... Told you you'd be fine, did I not? Heartfillia's are never wrong!"

Natsu instantly laughed. His upset manner disintegrating with each word she spoke. But then the previous conversation returned to his mind and he frowned.

"Hey Luce?" She hummed in reply." Do you like-like Salamander?"

Lucy nearly choked on air at the words that had left the dragon slayer child's mouth. How did he know the name Salamander and where did the idea come from? The shop keeper? Or maybe-...

Mira!

Who else?!

"No Natsu. I don't like-like him. He's just my best friend. Nothing else."

"Oh. That's good. I don't want any competition." He replied nonchalantly.

"Okay-wait. WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edited: 28/07/16

Word count: 1594

A/N: Badum Chee!

Yes.

I did that.

I'm such a cliff-hangerer! What am I even writing?! XD Was that a surprise or what?! That's all for now. You like? Crossing my fingers for yes here. I'm planning on updating Wandering Star next for anyone reading it over on Wattpad. If you aren't, please check it out! It's about a girl called Scarlet Jones and her adventures after she marries the prince of Mars, Canis Fenrisulfr. Based on a world were the 9 planets are at war. I'd really appreciate it if you went and read it. I've made sure it's quirky and fun.

Oh, the poll.

Who would you rather as a multi-cheating (is that even a word?), lying scumbag? (Not for this story, mind you.)

Dan Straight

Gray Fullbuster

Please give me an honest opinion.

~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~

~FlameDragonHime~


	5. Chapter 5

_"No Natsu. I don't like-like him. He's just my best friend. Nothing else."_

 _"Oh. That's good. I don't want any competition." He replied nonchalantly._

 _"Okay-wait. WHAT?!"_

 **A/N: HAHAHA! YOUR FACES WITH HOW I ENDED THE LAST CHAPTER! PFFFTT! I should get a medal for cliffhangers. Don't you agree? YOU LOVE ME REALLY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at the little version of her best friend. His big emerald eyes blinked innocently in her direction, as if he had not said what he did. _I don't want any competition._ Just what exactly did that mean? Before she could ponder for any longer, she was pulled away from her thoughts by the one she was thinking about.

"Something wrong Lushie?" Natsu asked, his voice spiked with worry.

"Huh?" Lucy shook her dead brain. "Oh-I'm fine Natsu. Just a-a-a...what exactly did you mean by what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"You know. Not wanting any c-competition."

At this, the son of Igneel cheeks tinted an adorable pink that made his little features glow. Twirling his fingers together, Natsu stared at the guild floor.

"We-well...I just m-meant that I didn't want anyone to...to...to..."

"To?" Lucy pressed.

If possible, his face turned even redder. "To-to take you away from me."

In less than a second, Lucy was a puddle of Heartfilia gloop. _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_ Heart filling up so much it actually hurt, the stellar mage smiled warmly down at the pink boy. If he was his usual age, Lucy concluded she most likely would have fallen for him.

"You, Natsu, are too cute for this world."

"Huh?"

"I just REALLY want to cuddle you right now."

"U-uh."

"And give you LOTS of kisses."

"..."

SWOOP. With a speed that rivals sound light itself, Lucy was down on her knees with Natsu in her arms and his little face pressed into her neck.

His face turned pink as he inhaled the smell that was all Lucy. Relaxing into her embrace, Natsu closed his eyes happily. I wonder why Lucy got so happy. The dragon slayer was just saying how he felt. It surprised him that he got such a reaction from her. A soft, warm pressure on his rosy head had Natsu's eyes snapping open.

Lucy smiled into her best friend's hair, heart still warm and happy. "You don't have to worry Natsu. No matter what, I'll always be with you. We're nakama. No one could ever replace you."

Her words were gentle and soothing, bringing Natsu a sense of peace as nuzzled his nose into her slender neck. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Now this was nice. They were calm and warm. Did I mention it was cal-

 **THUD!**

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted, gaping in shock at the sister who was dramatically sprayed across the ground. Little fairies of happiness danced around, a creepy smile of satisfaction on her face.

She mumbled dreamily, "Too cute...my shipping heart...osfhskjfhskl..."

The youngest take-over mage blinked. "What?"

"Ignore it." Cana waved her hand, cheeks pink from the booze, "You know how she gets. It's dangerous to attempt to understand." And just like that, MiraJane Strauss was left giggling to herself on the ground floor. She was dangerous when excited.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks, pausing for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles. Their laughter rang throughout the guild, causing some to see what the commotion was about before returning to what they were doing.

Still chuckling, Lucy grinned knowingly. "Still think it's scary here?"

"Well...not that much." The sakura-haired boy answered sheepishly.

"Hey!" Wakaba shouted. " I ain't scary at all, squirt!"

"Use proper English, idiot." A voice shouted from within the crowd.

Wakaba frowned. "EH? Who said that? Fight me like a man." Cigar still in his mouth, he jumped from his seat.

"How manly!"

"Oh dear..."

"Don't break anything you baka."

"The manliness is real!"

"STOP WITH THE MAN!"

Natsu smiled. Yeah, they weren't too bad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: That's all for now my flames! Did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me how i can improve!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Don't break anything you baka."_

 _"The manliness is real!"_

 _"STOP WITH THE MAN!"_

 _Natsu smiled. Yeah, they weren't too bad._

 **A/N: Hey minna! Have i ever mentioned that i love you guys and that your really amazing and great and wonderful so-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!...onegai...**

 **ANYWAY, its been a while and i'm gonna be real with you guys, i procrastinate and that's one reason why these chapters take for ages. But, i'm not trying to make any excuses, this has been the first time I've been on a laptop since...mid July. When school ended. Since i haven't got a laptop or smart phone i have to use school computers. So weirdly enough, i get more time to write during school then out of it.**

 **This is kinda short.**

 **Weird. I know. But that's not what ya'll are here for so without further ado here's the next chapter...the last chapter...**

.

.

.

"Natshu! Lushi!" The blue mascot of the number one magic guild in Fiore came barreling through the door, searching for his best friends. He had been out fishing for some tasty salmon and decided to come home after devouring each catch. What he didn't expect to find was his father figure looking like an eight year old.

"...Um. Natsu? Why are you tiny again?" he asked cutely.

The said boy just stared at the exceed with a look of awe and childlike excitement. "It-It looks so fluffy. Can i-can i touch it?" He asked, completely filtering out that someone he _didn't know_ knew his name.

Lucy, who had been sitting next to her partner giggled. "Sure you can, he wont bite."

Happy blinked in confusion as his much shorter then usual best friend began to stroke his head, cheeks pink with happiness. Eventually he gave in and began to purr sweetly. _I don't know whats happening but don't care. I haven't been petted by Natsu like this in ages._

And with that thought began a series of childish games between Natsu and Happy.

"Tag! Your it!"

"No fair! You can fly!"

"Kukukuku!"

Lucy sat down next to Gray and Erza, a content smile on her face.

"It's nice seeing Natsu so carefree and happy."she sighed to her teammates."Don't get me wrong, Natsu's a childish person. But, with all the battles we get into every other day..."

"It's hard to relax." Erza finished off for her.

Gray scratched his bare chest. "Sometimes he looks so dame serious and it gives me the creeps. Like the other day, i saw him thinking! Thinking! For a good half an hour. _Shiver_. So weird."

The stellar mage playful hit her male friend on the shoulder. "Natsu's not stupid Gray! Just a bit silly and energetic."

He snorted. "Whatever you say Lucy."

"Lucy's right." Erza bit into her cake. "Natsu's not stupid. How else would he come up with battle strategies?"

"What strategies? He just goes crazy on them."

The two girl shrugged their shoulders in exasperation.

Soon, the friend they had just been discussing came running up to them, wrapping his petite arms around the blondes stomach in a hug. "Lushi! Lushi! I wonned i did!"

"That's great Natsu. And it's _i won_ , not wonned." She corrected softly.

"Oh." It was in that moment that Natsu processed someone else was sitting next to Lucy. And that person was a male.

 _Male_ near Lucy.

Male _near_ Lucy.

Male near _Lucy_.

Ignoring the celestial mages yelp, Natsu jumped onto her lap, arms wrapping around her neck as he growled at the ice mage.

"Who. Are. You?"

"What was that?" Gray raised an eyebrow,

A memory clicked in his brain"Your not Salamander are you?"

At this Gray laughed. "Listen here squirt. I ain't Salamander. The names Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"I don't care. Move." our favourite sakura threatened.

"Or what?" Gray questioned, amusement evident in his voice.

Lucy turned to look at her friend, giving him a look that said 'just humor him Gray'. Seeing that look, he raised his hands up in defeat despite the smirk on his face and got up.

Natsu smirked proudly. He got the adult man to move. Hah. What a baby. Scared of someone younger then him.

"Lucy." A voice whispered. Levy stood behind her with a drink in her hand. She mouthed 'the antidote' before placing the cup on the table. Muttering a quick thanks, she grabbed the drink and gently pulled the little boy of her.

"Here Natsu. This is a special drink just for you."

"What does it do?"

"Uh-it will make you really really strong."

He gasped. "Stronger then Igneel?!"

She nodded and the boy quickly grabbed the glass and down it went.

The whole guild seemed to watch in anticipation as Natsu set the glass down and began to glow blue.

"Lushi!" Natsu shouted in fear. "What's happening to me?" His face twisted in fear, big eyes locking with hers.

Biting her lip Lucy, she forced a smile, heart aching at the thought of little Natsu disappearing. "Don't worry. It's fine. You'll be just-"

POOF!

And there stood an 18 year old Natsu confused and very very naked.

WAIT-NAKED!

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Wow." Natsu shook his head. "So i was tiny? Weird."

"But you were so cute."

Erza looked at Levy. "How did you do it?"

Levy smiled. "It was quite simply despite the fact that it took all day. I just changed around the formula of the potion of the potion around. It was easier because not all of it was spilled." She explained, showing them the vile of blue potion.

"Let me see!" Natsu exclaimed reaching for the bottle quickly. In surprise, Levy jumped, flipping the vile up causing in to hit into Natsu's hand and smash to the floor.

POOF!

"What happened?" Wakaba shouted.

"I dont-"Natsu started before stopping at the feel of tugging on his pants. He looked down and gasped at what he saw. A pink dress. Blonde hair. Brown eyes.

"Excuse me mister, but do you know where i am?"

.

.

.

 **A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! Maybe. What do you want? Want me to continue with little Lucy or let your imagination go wild? Please let me know. And if you do want me to continue, should i do it on here or make a second story like Baby Princess or something? I don't know. TELL ME!**

 **I'll be putting up a pole so please go and vote.**

 **Comment. Favourite. Spread the love.**

 ** _Dont say goodbye~_**

 **~Let the Fire in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	7. Important Message

**Hey minna, Flame-chan here! I have a few things i want to say, related to Baby Dragon and also not.**

 **NUMBER ONE:**

 **After reading comments, here and on Wattpad, and checking the polls i have decided that...drum role please everyone...**

 **i will do a second arc to BD!**

 **YAAAY! I had wanted to continue the story in the first place but hearing all your encouragement and enthusiasm has made me a really happy girl. So i want to thank all off you, whether you came from the first chapter or a day ago, thank you for your support and love for this story.**

 **However, though i will be continuing BD, i'm taking a break for a bit first. The reason is a want to work a bit more on my other stories like Dragon Slayers more before i start a new(kinda) story. The reason Baby Dragon got finished so much quicker and has more chapters then stories i started beforehand was because you all enjoyed it so much. I know that if i start the second part i'll just be thinking about the one story and will neglect my other ones. I don't want that.**

 **I also want to establish a publishing schedule so, when i start writing, it might take a little bit longer for me to start publishing it because i want multiple chapters ready. Not to mention i have my own original story to work on.**

 **I know it's a bit annoying but please be patient with me.**

 **NUMBER TWO:**

 **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IMMA SPEND SOME MONEY!**

 **That's right chicos and chicas, today marks the day Flame-chan was born! Ha, i also had two science midterm tests today...**

 **Anyway, i got a funny story to tell you.**

 **A week ago, i was sitting with mommy dearest when she was calling my sister to ask where she was. My sister told her she was at the shopping centre but my mom repeatedly couldn't hear her. Somehow i could so i told my mom what she said. My sis then asked if i was nearby, mom answered "yes". My sis then asked if i could hear her, my mom said "no"...so my sis promptly told her that she was shopping for my birthday gift...**

 **LIKE WHY MOM?! I TOLD YOU WHAT SHE WAS SAYING! OF COURSE I COULD HEAR HER!**

 **Lol. My sister found out that i knew so when she came back with a bag she practically glared at me and clutched the bag to herself. And i'm am proud to admit, i haven't even tried to peak for this whole week. Aren't you proud?! I still don't know what she got me but i'll find out soon.**

 **Well, that's all i wanted to tell you guys. I hope you understand my decision with Baby Dragon and have a great day. If you do, so will i!**

 **~Flame-chan**


	8. I'M BACK

MY LOVELY UNFED FIREFLIES!

I AM BACK IN BUSINESS!

Ramadan ended as well as Eid but school is still going...rude.

So I will be updating soon when I have the chance and I hope you enjoy it. I have many plans and its all about how quickly i can get it all down to be honest. But i will try to not delay it too much.

Oh? Any BTS ARMY coming to the 5th of August meet up in Birmingham? Cause I am. Tell me if you are.

Also!

"I had to take a moment to write to you, because **people like you made history this week.** Two young boys were given the right to be treated with medical cannabis after hundreds of thousands of you supported their petitions. Not only have these victoriestransformed these children's lives, **they've sparked a national conversation** that is pushing the Government to consider making medical cannabis legal."

I am so happy about this! To think me signing helped these boys live. So remember, even if you think it wont mean much, if you see something like this, just sign it. You never know.

SEE YOU LOVELIES SOON!


	9. Baby Princess Preview

**MY FIREFLIES! I am here with the preview for Baby Princess! Thank you for sticking with me and Baby Dragon. And for all the love and wishes for me to continue writing this story with little Lucy Heartfilia. It honestly means a lot. I get so happy knowing people enjoy reading my writing. I love you all to bits.**

 **Anyway, I think you guys have waited long enough for my hiatus to end. Here's the preview! Its short im sorry but the rest will come shortly. Putting this up will force me to update.**

.

 _Have you ever seen a child and just wanted to coo and gobble them up on the spot because they are so cute? Have you ever wanted to just run up to them and pinch their little chubby pink cheeks? Have you ever seen a child so damn cute that you are baffled about which perfect humans beings came together to exchange genetics to make this child and how in the world they met?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Okay. Times that feeling by a couple thousands. And you might just about know what a little Lucy makes you feel._

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the guild. Or better yet. Ask Natsu._


End file.
